Gabriel Gama
) |familiares = Jonathan Gama (hijo) Elliot Gama (hijo) |pais = México |estado = Activo |lugar_nacimiento = Ensenada, Baja California |ocupacion = Actor y director de doblaje }} Gabriel Gama es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por interpretar a Brock en Pokémon, Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½, Yoh Asakura en Shaman King, Andros en Power Rangers: En el Espacio, a Maximillian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! y también al Monje Miroku en la serie de Inuyasha. Brock_serie_DP.png|Brock de Pokémon uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. 8-_Maximilian_Pegasus_(1).jpg|Maximilian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ranma_-_Tatewaki_Kuno.png|Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½. Buster.png|Bustello Baxter en Arturo. Yoh-Asakura-shaman-king-31673238-303-404.jpg|Yoh Asakura en Shaman King. 1284409753535_f.jpg|Monje Miroku en Inuyasha. Andros_profile_zpsda1fc92e.jpg|Andros en Power Rangers: En el Espacio. Murdoch Thomas & Friends.png|Murdoch en Thomas y sus amigos. 27348_100001137763442_5610_n.jpg|Tobi Tapia en la nueva versión de La pequeña Lulú. mariolopez.jpg|Bobby Cruz en Pacific Blue. DaveBaywatch.jpg|David Chokachi en Guardianes de la bahía. Cocofoster.jpg|Coco en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. sebastian.jpeg|Sebastian Valmont en Juegos sexuales. Bfnoxic03.jpg|'Noxic' en Big Bad Beetleborgs Filmografía Anime Koji Tsujitani *Kuno Tatewaki (ep. 83-86) en Ranma ½ *Miroku en Inuyasha Yuji Ueda *Brock en Pokémon *Hojo (eps. 11-13) en Inuyasha Otros *Yoh Asakura en Shaman King *Aldeano en Inuyasha *Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½ *Maximillian Pegasus (Pegasus J. Crawford) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Dr. Bernie Goodman en Flint: El detective del tiempo *Justy Ueki Tylor en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Rail Claymore en Perdidos en el universo *Bucky en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Tokkori en Kirby *Takashi (ep. 12) en Caza fantasmas Mikami *Natsu Tanimoto/Hermit en Kenichi *Prowl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Izumo Kamizuki (1a voz) en Naruto *Willem (ep. 37, 40) / Diuter Muller en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Entrenador del centro Pokemon, Timmy (hermano de brock, temp. 9) en Pokémon *Kuno en Crónicas Pokémon *Miguel Angel en Autopista Series animadas *Coco, Narrador, Conejos en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Joey, Timothy "Tim O'Neil (sólo el primer capítulo) en Daria *Botones en La banda de Mozart *Bustelo en Arturo *The Flesh en KaBlam! *Rickie en Action Man *Policía Cosme en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Mog en Bob el Constructor *Toby en La pequeña Lulú (serie animada del 2000, doblaje para Cartoon Network) *Russell Baines (ep. 92) en ¡Oye Arnold! *Avispaneitor (últimos 2 capítulos) en Beast Wars *Pierce en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Bing (algunos episodios) / Ardilla en Los Castores Cascarrabias *Keung Ling en La Conspiracion Roswell *Dolph (algunos episodios), Duff Man (un episodio) y voces adicionales en Los Simpson *Murdoch en Thomas y sus Amigos *Stan Freezoid, Benito Bodoque, Panza, Shaggy (cap. 31), Astro en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Phillip y voces adicionales en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Prowl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Eitan en Bratz *Presentador y Voces adicionales en Tres espías sin límites *Brikabroc en El principito (serie animada) *Ricky Owens (Joven) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Voces adicionales en MAD *Voces diversas en Las locuras de Andy Películas de anime Yuji Ueda *Brock en Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca *Brock en Pokémon: El Poder de Uno *Brock en Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unnowns *Brock en Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa *Brock en Pokemon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *Brock en Pokémon: Mente Maestra *Brock en Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones Otros *Maximilian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh!: La pirámide de la Luz *Trabajador de Willpharma en avión en Resident Evil: Degeneración Películas animadas *Deadpool/Wade Wilson y Balder en Hulk vs. (Doblaje Méxicano) *Phillip en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (TV de Paga) *Lefty Maginnis e Insertos en No hay héroe pequeño *Gwizdo en Cazadores de dragones *Insertos y Voces adicionales en Nocturna: Una aventura mágica *Voces adicionales en Totally Spies!: La película *Kurt Wylde en Hot Wheels Highway 35 Carrera Mundial Películas *Evan (Jack Falahee) en Furia implacable (2014) *Abee Cole (Hunter Burke) en Lo mejor de mí (2014) *Lino Dupree (David Belle) en La fortaleza prohibida (2014) *Cajero de sexshop (Yuval Boim) y Autor famoso (Reif Larsen) en Las novias de mis amigos (2014) (Versión Videomax) *Voces adicionales en Una coartada perfecta (2014) *Steve (James Corden) en Empezar otra vez (2013) *Dale (Brant Daugherty) y La naranja molesta (Bryan McClure) en Los juegos hambrientos (2013) *Cyrus Hanks (Frank Grillo) en Línea de fuego (2013) *Ian O'Shea (Jake Abel) en La huésped (2013) *Randy (Jonathan Keltz), Portero (Zach Sanchez), Mike (Julian Gavilanes) y Policía #2 (Basil Harris) en Una noche loca (2013) *Jay Mills (Charlie Hunnam) en Atrapados (2012) *Benny (Kevin Sussman) en Vividores (2012) *Dr. Timbers (Anthony Lawton), Voces adicionales en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (Versión Videomax) *Ryan (Michael Roark) en Magic Mike (2012) (Versión Videomax) *Voz en off en Las palabras (2012) *Lefty (Erik Knudsen), Trent Preston (Jonathan B. Wright) y Estudiante francés en La Chica de mis Sueños (2010) *Derrick Jones (Jerry O'Connell) y Voces adicionales en Piraña 3D (2010) (Doblaje mexicano) *Rob (Patrick Labyorteaux) y Voces adicionales en En mi sueño (2010) *Daniel Moskowitz (Adam Grimes) en El último exorcismo (2010) *Voces adicionales en Loco por ella (2010) *General Drago (Bashar Rahal), Traficante de armas (Nikolay Stanoev) y Voz en estación de tren en El justiciero implacable (2009) *Roger (Tommy Dewey) y Chico en la oficina (Leonard Wu) en 17 otra vez (2009) (Versión Videomax) *Armand Benoit (Shawn Hatosy) en Un maldito policía en Nueva Orleans (2009) *Danny Green (Lou Taylor Pucci) en Portadores (2009) (Versión Videomax) *Sean (Eric Balfour) en Un seductor irresistible (2009) *Bennett Brewer (Aaron Johnson) en The Greatest (2009) *Synesius (Rupert Evans) en Agora: La caída del imperio romano (2009) *Oficial Rodriguez (Adrian Martinez) y Tarquinio (John Sharian) en Estado de la mafia (2009) *Kello (Jeremy Decarlos) en Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) *David Newman (Chris Hardwick) en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) *Vega (Taboo) en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) *Mamertus (Giorgio Lupano) en La pontífice (2009) *Insertos y Voces adicionales en Precious (2009) *Voces adicionales en Te amaré por siempre (2009) (Versión Videomax) *Sargento William James (Jeremy Renner) en Zona de miedo (2008) *George Hogg (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) en Los niños de Huang Shi (2008) *Gerry Campbell (Liam McMahon) en Hunger: un grito a la libertad (2008) *Ravin (Adam O'Byrne) en Yeti: El hombre de las nieves (2008) *Diaz (Reynaldo Gallegos) en Rambo IV (2008) *Snowman (Johnny Lewis) en Felon (2008) *Mitch e Insertos en Mientras estás fuera (2008) *Insertos en The Reader (2008) (Doblaje mexicano) *Nick Memphis (Michael Peña) en Tirador (2007) *Aiden (Hugh Dancy) en Besos de sangre (2007) *Peter (Peter Dinklage) en Muerte en un funeral (2007) *Jim Hasley (Zachary Knighton) en Asesino de la carretera (2007) *Trevor Eastman (Dustin Milligan) en El efecto mariposa 2 (2006) *Neil Simmons (David Richards) en El peor de los miedos (2006) *Detective Willigut (Tom Fisher) en El ilusionista (2006) *Simon (Steven Rathman) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) *Voces adicionales en Serpientes a bordo (2006) *Vocea adicionales en Extraña familia (2006) *Sebastian (Matthew Davis) en Venganza de sangre (2005) *Jeff Foreman (Enrique Murciano) en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) *Tommy (William Ragsdale) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) *Booty (Anthony Mackie) en Detective por error (2005) *Jorge (Kal Penn) en El hijo de La Máscara (2005) *Insertos en Sólo amigos (2005) * Voces adicionales en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Jimmy Schmidt (Mark Pellegrino) en Acechada (2004) *Leslie Gaemon (Godfrey) en Soul Plane (2004) *Dex (Ron Selmour) en Blade Trinity (2004) * Voces adicionales en Especies III (2004) *Boris Kochno (Edward Baker-Duly) en De-Lovely (2004) * Agente en Uptown Girls (2004) *Ting (Tony Jaa) en Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) *Ling (Mark Dacascos) en Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) * Gene Bradley (Gideon Emery) en Río sangriento (2003) *Matt Jensen (Vince Vieluf) en Grind (2003) *Agente en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) *Vance "Van" Willder Jr. (Ryan Reynolds) en Una fiesta salvaje (2002) *Voces adicionales en Culpable por asociación (2002) * Spence (Brad Beyer) en Curvas peligrosas (2002) *Derek Zoolander (Ben Stiller) en Zoolander (2001) * Voces adicionales en Una mente brillante (2001) *Jimmy Bly (Kip Pardue) en Alta velocidad (2001) (Redoblaje) * Eric (Thomas Lennon) en Vértigo en la nieve (2001) *Levi Panes (Michael Panes) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) *Ryan Walker (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) en Chicos y chicas (2000) *Shemp Howard (John Kassir) en Los Tres Chiflados (2000) *Leonard Marliston (Jay Mohr) en Corre... no grites (2000) *Arthur Mydanick (Steve Lawrence) en La traición (2000) *Sebastian Valmount (Ryan Phillippe) en Juegos sexuales (1999) * Henry Crawford (Alessandro Nivola) en Pasión robada (1999) *Gregory (James Gallanders) en El tercer milagro (1999) *Jake Elby (Boyd Kestner) en La hija del general (1999) *Van (Bodhi Elfman) en Enemigo público (1998) *Pete (Randy Birch) en El arca de Norman (1998) *Fernando (Armando Valdes-Kennedy) en Un beso en Hollywood (1998) *Chico jugando baloncesto #2 en Cambio de sentimientos (1998) *Policia en Todo o nada (1997) *Stuart Macher (Matthew Lillard) en Scream (1996) (Doblaje original) *Voces adicionales en Último recurso (1996) *Veterano de Vietnam (Brendan Fraser) en Ayer y hoy (1995) *Jhon J. Johnson (Michael Boatman) en El escudo de cristal (1994) * Freddy Fernandez (Israel Juarbe) en Karate Kid (1984) (Redoblaje) *Testigo afuera del edificio en Los cazafantasmas (1984) DVD Series de televisión Christopher Khayman Lee *Andros/Red Space Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio *Andros/Red Space Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida *Andros/Red Space Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje ("Rojo por siempre") Otros papeles *David Chokachi en Guardianes de la bahía *Nate Greeley en Pasadena *Bobby Cruz en Pacific Blue *Ed Zeddmore en Supernatural *Mark en Las nuevas aventuras de Flipper *Drew Valetine, Warren Goering y Colin Manchester en Dawson's Creek *Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Jin Kwon (Daniel Dae Kim) en Lost (Temporada 1) (2004) *Timmy en Out of the Blue * Bodhi Andros (Carter Maclntyre) 2, cap. 1 en El mentalista *Mark (Nick Stabile) en Sunset Beach *Federico Diaz en Six Feet Under * Dr. Simon Tam (Sean Maher) en Firefly * Voces adicionales en Walker, Texas Ranger *Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill en Animorphs *Jeff Gurtman en Travel Spies *Julian Sark en Alias (Temporada 1) *John Kenney en Survivor: Vanuatu - Islas de fuego *Nick Brown en Survivor: Desierto australiano *¿Detective Julio Sanchez en Caso resuelto ¿? *Spike en Vida de perros *Winslow Schott/Juguetero en Smallville *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *Narrador - Insectoscope Telenovelas brasileñas * Tatuapu/Adrano (Claudio Heinrich) en Uga Uga * Rodrigo (Mario Frias) en Corazones Rebeldes * Expedito (Rafael Calomeni) en Mujeres apasionadas * Dorival (Emiliano Ruschel) en Siete pecados Intérprete *Dusty Lee Dinkleman (voz cantada) en Sólo amigos *Coros en el Opening en Kenichi Dirección de doblaje *Pokémon (temp. 7-9) *Crónicas Pokémon *Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *Pokémon: Mente Maestra *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: El equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate *Inuyasha *Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios (temp. 1-3) *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Las locuras de Andy *Kenichi (episodios 1-35) *Zoolander *CSI: En la escena del crimen (temp. 4-7) *Sangriento San Valentín *Y se casaron *Los niños de China *No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax) *17 otra vez (doblaje de Videomax) *Zona de miedo (doblaje de Videomax) *Hulk vs. (doblaje de Videomax) *Un seductor irresistible (doblaje de Videomax) *Rambo IV (doblaje de Videomax) *El hijo de La Máscara *De-Lovely *Sólo amigos *Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa *Uptown Girls *Besos de sangre *El ilusionista *Asesino de la carretera *Hunger: un grito a la libertad *Extrañas apariciones (doblaje de Videomax) *Kososvo *Street Fighter: La Leyenda *Una pasión secreta (doblaje de Videomax) *No pudo decir adios *Colorín Colorado 2: Blanca Nieves al rescate *Nocturna: Una aventura mágica *Precious *El justiciero implacable *La chica de mis sueños *Mi vecino es un espía (doblaje de Videomax) *Black Death *Una noche loca *Una coartada perfecta *Atrapados *Los juegos hambrientos *La fortaleza prohibida *Dumb and Dumber To (tercera versión) *Lo mejor de mí Adaptación *Inuyasha Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Intersound S.A. *SDI Media de México *Sensaciones Sónicas *The Dubbing Maker Curiosidades *Gabriel Gama ha doblado 2 personajes que fueron interpretados por el seiyuu japones Yuji Ueda, ellos son Brock en Pokémon y por haber sido la Primera Voz de Hojo en Inuyasha Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Adaptadores